tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath and come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take any more :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * The Diesel * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Harold * George * Butch * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley Episodes * Thomas and Gordon * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas and the Trucks * James and the Express * Tenders and Turntables * Coal * Whistles and Sneezes * Thomas in Trouble * Old Iron * Percy and Harold * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * The Diseasel * Wrong Road * Ghost Train * A Scarf for Percy * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * No Joke for James * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * Tender Engines * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Steam Roller * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * A Better View for Gordon * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Stepney Gets Lost * Thomas and the Rumours * Oliver's Find * A Surprise for Percy * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Trust Thomas - An extended scene of Thomas passing the field of cows. * Tender Engines - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A forward panning of the line running through Ulfstead, probably from Thomas' viewpoint. * Four Little Engines: ** An extended shot of Skarloey on the bridge. ** An extended shot of Rheneas on the bridge. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - An extended shot of Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's). * Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. * Rusty to the Rescue - An extended shot of Rusty and Stepney on the Other Railway. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling the special train. * Thomas and the Special Letter - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward and Percy to Thomas, James and Henry. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with "The Flying Kipper." * Bye George! - Two cut frames of Gordon passing through Crosby after hitting one of Duck's trucks. * Put Upon Percy - A deleted close-up of Percy pushing trucks into the mine. This clip was seen in A Surprise for Percy. * Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. * Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the Mail Coaches' wheels. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. * Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the Boulder. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene from the fifth season of an engine's point of view running through Tidmouth Hault and into the nearby tunnel. ** Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway. Trivia * Most of the footage is sped up. * The UK VHS, Happy Holidays, the Japanese, Spanish and original versions of this music video show a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford pulling the post train from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and an extended shot of Thomas, Percy, Henry and Duck puffing around the three-arched bridge. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the UK Happy Holidays VHS. * Stock footage from Thomas' Anthem and Let's Have a Race is used. Goof * The lyrics "and you hear his whistle blow," quickly changes to "and you 'here' his whistle blow," before the lyrics fade. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Holidays * Singalong with Thomas US * Thomas' Trackside Tunes * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD only) * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (DVD only) DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures and On Site with Thomas Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Trackside Tunes and Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature AUS * Happy Holidays * Thomas and the Jet Engine (DVD only) DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 2 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Gallery File:ComefortheRidetitlecard.png|Title card SingalongwithThomassegment10.jpg|Singalong with Thomas title card File:ComefortheRideJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ComefortheRide1.jpg File:ComefortheRide2.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy65.png File:ByeGeorge!109.png File:ByeGeorge!63.png File:OldIron38.png File:ComefortheRide3.jpg File:ComefortheRide4.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter22.png|Henry, James and Thomas File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter24.png|Percy, Edward and Gordon File:ThomasandGordon47.png File:PaintPotsandQueens41.png File:PaintPotsandQueens37.png File:NoJokeforJames70.jpg File:ComefortheRide1.png File:ThomasandStepney76.png File:TimeforTrouble52.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png File:ThomasinTrouble24.png|Toby File:Ulfstead.png File:ASurpriseforPercy12.png File:SpecialAttraction43.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks35.png File:BusyGoingBackwards68.png File:BusyGoingBackwards58.png|Toad File:AllatSea46.png|Duck File:TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward File:NightTrain.png|Stock Footage File:TheFlyingKipper41.png|Henry File:ThomasandtheRumours25.png File:HomeAtLast52.png|Duncan File:HomeAtLastDeletedScene.png File:Rock'n'Roll29.png File:Rock'n'Roll32.png File:Rock'n'Roll33.png File:PassengersandPolish40.png File:PassengersandPolish41.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:PassengersandPolish44.png File:PassengersandPolish43.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked43.png File:GallantOldEngine2.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:ThomasGoesFishing4.png File:TrustThomas3.png|Thomas File:PercyandHarold031.png File:PercyandHarold28.png File:GordonandtheGremlin72.png File:ACloseShave25.png File:ACloseShave27.png File:ACloseShave28.png File:WhistlesandSneezes32.png File:WhistlesandSneezes33.png File:WhistlesandSneezes34.png File:WhistlesandSneezes35.png File:WhistlesandSneezes36.png File:WhistlesandSneezes37.png File:WhistlesandSneezes38.png File:FourLittleEngines3.png|Skarloey File:FourLittleEngines4.png|Rheneas File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:JamesandtheExpress31.png|The Fat Controller File:JamesandtheExpress35.png File:ThomasandtheRumours5.png File:BusyGoingBackwards45.png File:BusyGoingBackwards48.png File:BusyGoingBackwards40.png File:BusyGoingBackwards41.png File:BusyGoingBackwards57.png File:BusyGoingBackwards60.png File:BusyGoingBackwards59.png File:BusyGoingBackwards61.png File:RustyandtheBoulder61.png File:RustyandtheBoulder71.png File:RustyandtheBoulder111.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder72.png File:RustyandtheBoulder73.png File:RustyandtheBoulder64.png File:RustyandtheBoulder66.png File:RustyandtheBoulder78.png File:RustyandtheBoulder79.png File:RustyandtheBoulder80.png File:RustyandtheBoulder81.png File:RustyandtheBoulder82.png File:ByeGeorge!76.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine11.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady21.png|Peter Sam File:SteamRoller32.png|George and Sir Handel File:BusyGoingBackwards26.png File:RustytotheRescue22.png File:RustyandtheBoulder55.png File:CrankyBugs67.png|Cranky File:CrankyBugs19.png File:BusyGoingBackwards55.png File:BusyGoingBackwards42.png File:BusyGoingBackwards41.png File:BusyGoingBackwards43.png File:BusyGoingBackwards44.png File:ThomasandtheRumours49.png File:ThomasandtheRumours50.png File:ByeGeorge!67.png File:ThomasandtheRumours48.png File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg File:ABetterViewforGordon60.png File:ByeGeorge!66.png File:GordonandtheGremlins28.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry7.png File:GordonandtheGremlin47.png File:GordonandtheGremlin50.png File:ByeGeorge!69.png File:TheDiseasel31.png File:TheDiseasel32.png File:TheDiseasel36.png File:TheDiseasel37.png File:TheDiseasel38.png File:TheDiseasel39.png File:TheDiseasel40.png File:TheDiseasel41.png|Bill, Ben and BoCo File:TheDiseasel42.png File:TendersandTurntables30.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png File:RustytotheRescue49.png|Rusty and Stepney File:RustytotheRescue51.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.png File:GhostTrain25.png File:WrongRoad23.png File:WrongRoad24.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png|Stepney File:Fish.jpg File:Oliver'sFind79.jpg|Oliver File:Oliver'sFind80.jpg|The Mail Coach File:Oliver'sFind81.jpg File:WrongRoad25.png File:ThomasandStepney3.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain7.png File:ThomasPercyandthePostTrain18.png File:TenderEngines45.jpg File:TenderEngines3.jpg File:TenderEngines4.jpg File:ComefortheRide5.jpg|Stock footage File:ComefortheRide6.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Thomas'Anthem2.jpg|Stock footage Song File:Come for the Ride - Music Video Category:Songs